wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyrmrest:AdminResponsibilities
While admins have various chores and duties that they perform on the wiki on a daily and a weekly basis, this is a list of the following responsibilities and access that they have and oversee. If you have a question about something seen here or need to discuss a certain item found here please reach out to one of the administrators of the wiki. Responsibilities Administrators should keep an eye on the following pages to help keep the wiki "cleaned up" and running the way it should. Administrators are expected to play an active role in helping out on any or all of these pages. *'Orphaned pages' *'Uncategorized pages' *'Uncategorized categories' *'Unused images' *'Wanted pages' *'Dead-end pages' *'New pages' — Watch for compliance with the guidelines tutorial *'Recent changes' — Watch for vandalism; ban appropriately *''' ' Access levels Protected pages *Directly edit protected pages. *Protect and unprotect pages. Pages are only protected in certain rare circumstances. Deletion and undeletion *Delete pages and their history. Sometimes deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it's a matter of cleaning up simple junk edits on pages with no actual content or removing material that has been pasted in from another site and infringes copyright. *View and restore deleted pages and their history. *Permanently delete images. This is a non-reversible change: once deleted, always deleted. To challenge a decision to delete an image, make sure that you still have a copy of the image (else there is no way to restore it), then leave a message with an administrator. Note that there is no particular reason that image deletion should not be reversible; this is simply the way the software works at present. Reverting *Revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism by anonymous editors. When looking at a user's contributions, a link that looks like: rollback – appears next to edits that are at the top of the edit history. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with edit summary ''(Reverted edits by X (Talk); changed back to the last version by Y) and marks it as a minor change. In a fairly recent change, admins can also rapidly revert changes when viewing a diff. Hiding vandalism from recent changes *Sysops can hide vandalism from recent changes. To do this, add &bot=1 to the end of the URL used to access a user's contributions. For example, https://wyrmrest.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions&target=Michael&bot=1. When the rollback links on the contributions list are clicked, the revert and the original edit that you are reverting will both be hidden from the default recent changes display (by using the marker originally added to keep massive bot edits from flooding recent changes, hence the "bot"). This means that they will be hidden from recent changes unless you click the "bots" link to set hidebots=0. The edits are not hidden from contributions lists, page histories or watchlists. The edits remain in the database and are not removed, but they no longer flood recent changes. The aim of this feature is to reduce the annoyance factor of a flood vandal with relatively little effort. This should not be used for reverting a change you just don't like but is meant only for simple vandalism, particularly massive flood vandalism. Block and unblock *Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time, or indefinitely. *Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. * See Special:BlockList for currently blocked addresses and usernames Category:WrAWiki Policies Category:WrAWiki